First
by GoodnessGraciousMe
Summary: A juicy lemon to keep you all going while you wait for the intense stuff to get going in flying blind..


**Just a little thing I thought up to keep you all going :) all human, Bella and Jasper is an established couple... Just wait till they finally start fucking in flying blind.**

**Bella POV**

"You know we don't have to do it tonight.. It's not a race, Bellsie" Jasper chuckled, trailing his fingertips down my spine as we lay on the bed, all tangled up in each other and the smell of old books and vanilla. The way Jasper's room always smells... the kind of smell that clings to your clothes for days after you leave and remind you of that special place every time you wear that t-shirt again.

"I want too" I insist bravely, snuggling further into his side "I'm just nervous... it's a big step to me" sex. To a lot of people it isn't that much of a drama anymore... having sex for the first time. But to me having sex with Jasper for the first time after going out with him for a year was... huge. Because I love Jasper with everything I am, like really love him. I want this to be special; I want it to mean something

He hmms under his breath in that way that vibrates through his chest and makes me smile  
"Alright... how about this" he starts, shifting to sit and pull me up to straddle his lap, one eyebrow raised in that cocky way which says he knows exactly what kind of panty wetting magic he's working on me right now. "You're in charge" he whispers, leaning in close to nibble on my ear and sending a delicious shiver down my back

"Of the clothes that come of... my hands won't go anywhere you don't want them" Unable to hold back the moan, my head tips back as he places sloppy kisses along my neck, and my whole body jolts when he begins to suck and nibble gently at the arch of my throat. I reach forward and manage to tug his top off and over his head, my hands trailing over the muscles of his torso, grinning when they twitch underneath them.

His lips move down to the exposed part of my chest, kissing along my collarbones and, tickling lightly across my waist. I tilt his head up and crash our lips together, one hand tugging at his hair and the other palming him through his jeans, swallowing his growls and biting on his lower lip. He hooks his thumbs through the belt loops on the back of my trousers, pulling me closer and trapping me against him. I yank at the buttons of my shirt desperately until Jaspers cool hands replace mine, working them off calmly and throwing the shirt to the side. His dark eyes roam hungrily across my chest and he lets out a moan, leaning to kiss my stomach, his hands moving to grab at my hips possessively  
"You're beautiful, I love you" he promises, kissing my cheek tenderly  
There's a moment in the middle of our frantic kisses and need, I press my forehead against his, murmuring  
"I love you too"

Then we begin again, my hips rocking against his in a jerky uncoordinated rhythm as I reach around to unclip my bra, pulling apart our bodies to let the fabric drop away. Jasper smirks and winks up at me, tapping his fingers against my side before ducking down and wrapping his lips around my nipple, his tongue flicking lazily.. I squirmed, hands fisting into the sheets around me as my back arched against his mouth. My breathing was jagged and he drew a high pitched whine from my lips when he brought his hand up to roll and pinch at my other nipple,  
his lips tracing downwards and kissing across my hipbones. I push against his torso until he gets the idea, dropping onto his back with a lopsided smile tilting up the corners of his lips. Quickly losing patience as lust rises inside me I unbutton his jeans, shifting up so my knees rest on either side of his hips as he yanks them down and off to the side as I make light work of my own trousers, tossing them onto the pile with his before resuming the rolling of my pelvis against his. Jasper moans, his hands roaming up my inner thigh until he reaches the line of my panties and traces gently across them, making me shake and groan above him.

Placing my hands either side of his waist I roll us over, and drag my nails down his biceps, my back arched and pushing my boobs into his chest. He hurriedly tugs off his boxers and begins to slowly rub the head of his cock against my lace covered slit, grinning when I fidget and moan, so in a backwards form of revenge I wrap my hand around his hard length, stroking up and down him softly, shivering in delight when I manage to elicit a long drawled out  
"fuuuuckk..." as he rocks into my palm. It's enough to convince me to ditch the soaked panties, which Jasper takes advantage of and wasting no time plunges inside me, giving me that pleasure pain vibe and making me cry out loudly, my nails digging into his back harshly as he begins to draw out slowly, rubbing at my clit with his thumb in a divine way that has me rasping out his name as I wrap my legs around him, digging my heels into his lower back and pushed him in deeper, our hips finding a fast paced rhythm together.

"You are mine" he vows, punctuating it with a fluid thrust of his pelvis, pressing his forehead against mine "Say it!" for a while all I can muster is incoherent mews as he licks at the sweet spot behind my ear, finally pulling myself together long enough to repeat it, my hand curling around the back of his neck as I whisper "yours" and my thighs begin to shake as I fall apart, muscles clenching around him as he hits my g spot and I scream out my orgasm, stars blinding me and intensifying other sensations while he continues to move into me before he growls intensely, pushing our hips together in one final thrust when he spills his cum inside me.  
We roll onto our side, both breathless and tired and the last thing I know is his deep laugh before darkness washes over my eyes.


End file.
